Gift
by SpinningRose
Summary: Natsuki surprises Shizuru with a gift.


Disclaimer: I do not own Natsuki or Shizuru. They are the property of Sunrise.

* * *

The wind swept through my hair tusseling it as the sun kissed my skin. Today was one of those days, a nice day. A cool breeze happened to be blowing through and there were almost no clouds present in the nearly clear blue sky. I smile and reach up with my right hand to hold back my long ebony hair from flying into my face. In my left hand I'm holding a small tissue wrapped box. I plan to give it to her. Though she doesn't know yet. But I suspect that she expects that I'll give her something.

My emerald eyes shift from the sky to her regal form in the grass. She's sitting in my spot. The very spot I was in when we first met. I keep my gaze locked on her paying close attentions the little nuances. The wind blowing through her teal-brown hair for one and her hand hovering over a flower as if in reverence, cherishing what little life it has, is just another. I stare on letting my facial features relax looking gently upon her. I let a smile grace my lips before doing away with it for my signature ice princess mask and forcing my feet into movement which alerts her to my presence.

"Nice day." I speak with a slight edge to my voice causing her wine colored eyes to look in my direction and give me the classic elevator eyes. Not much to see other than me in uniform, haha. Though I think I've begun to grow use to this but... "Hey get your head out of the gutter. I'm not eye candy!" I bark.

She gives me one of her genuine smiles. "If Natsuki is ever treated that way I shall be certain to come to her rescue."

"Shizuru!" I scold her my face beginning to turn red. "I, I..." Shizuru blinks questioningly at me.

"Is Natsuki feeling all right today?" Shizuru stands up brushing grass and dirt from her skirt. "We could always leave early. I would not mind playing nurse for Natsuki's sake." My hands fly up, open palm, and my feet shift into a wide forward stance in an attempt to ward off the idea.

"No, no. I'm all right. Healthy as an ox." I flex my arms while laughing off key then glance down at my white sneakers feeling very shy all of a sudden. "Actually," I whisper. "I want to give you something." I peek a glance at her face then return to looking down at my sneakers. "No teasing promise?" I mutter gruffly.

She nods her head. "I promise not to tease my Natsuki." She learns forward curiously. "So what is it that Natsuki got for me?"

I grip the box in my hand bringing forward. "Uh... this." I reach out and grab her left wrist with my right hand and drop the small box in her hand. "Happy Birthday Shizuru." I say softly. She looks down at the box her blood red eyes widening and a few tears sliding down her angelic face.

She looks back up at me making me feel inadequate. "Ookini Natsuki for remembering this special day." She engulfs me in a hug burying her face in my neck. She sniffs letting my light blue parka soak up her tears. I wrap my arms around her slim body pulling her further into me and soothingly pet her brownish blonde hair.

"Of course Shizuru." I brush my lips across her forehead affectionately then lean my head forward till I'm breathing against her ear and whisper into it. "Aishiteru Shizuru"

* * *

Author's Note: Well this popped into my head while I was at work. Christmas music was playing in the background and I couldn't help but think I wanted to draw a comic strip of Natsuki giving Shizuru a gift. So first things first I figured write it out and work from there. Haha the big surprise will be if I get around to actually drawing it LOL.

Now if you noticed I used the term elevator eyes. This did not come from my own head. I actually was reading a blog that used this particular term. I'm certain some of you will recognize this name or maybe not: Lonewolf, she deserves acknowledgment as well as thanks in this case. Thanks for other things too but... heh another time.

Also will be posting soon an edited version of Avoidance.

On another note there is more fanfiction that I've written for this section that I have yet to post. The only reason for not posting it so far even though I personally love it, I'm afraid of the possible flames it will generate. So in saying that it's a couple one shots where I have a blast finding ways in which to kill Reito. The first Shizuru is the culprit and the second one involves some random nameless characters. If anyone is interested please let me know. Otherwise I will not post them.


End file.
